Guardian Angel of Wind
by GameQueenMaidMary
Summary: Leseprobe meiner ersten Scheibenwelt Fanfiction.Rincewind nimmt den Auftrag an, ein magisches Artefakt zu finden. Doch sein Auftraggeber und Begleiter auf dieser gefährlichen Reise ist eine Frau. Und das ist noch das geringste Problem.


Vorwort:

Vorweg möchte ich alle warnen, die eine klassische Scheibenwelt Story im altbekannten Stil erwarten. Die muss ich leider enttäuschen. Guardian Angel of Wind ist eine Mischung zwischen Science Fiction und Fantasy mit ein bisschen Humor und natürlich ein paar bekannten Charakteren von der Scheibenwelt.

Es war nie mein Ziel im Stil von Pratchett zu schreiben. Ich finde es wichtiger seinen eigenen Stil zu finden, als den anderer Autoren zu kopieren. So schreiben kann nämlich nur Pratchett selbst.

Wer auch mal eine Geschichte in einem anderen, etwas fantasymäßigeren Stil lesen möchte, dem wird diese hier vielleicht sogar ein wenig gefallen. Ansonsten kann ich nur noch abschließen sagen: Es gibt man schlichten, altbekannten Satz, den man sich als Autor nicht oft genug sagen kann: Man kann es nicht allen Recht machen. Man kann nur so schreiben, wie es aus dem eigenen Inneren herauskommt.

**Guardian Angel of Wind**

Leseprobe:

Rincewind hatte mittlerweile eine Taverne aufgesucht, die "Zum Trollkopf" hieß und sich in den Schatten befand.

Der Wirt war ein großer, dummer Troll, der gerade einige Bierkrüge in einem eklig grünen Wasser spülte. Die Taverne war nicht sehr gut besucht. Nur drei der zehn Tische waren besetzt. An dem einen saßen vier Zwerge und spielten "Leg Herrn Zwiebel rein". Rincewind selbst saß alleine an einem Tisch und trank ein schales mit Rädertierchen besiedeltes Bier. Am Nebentisch verhandelten zwei zwielichtige Gestalten über einen Mord, den sie begehen wollten. Der Zauberer kannte sie nicht persönlich. Zu seinem Glück, wie er fand. Ihre Namen jedoch waren in den Schatten bekannt und gefürchtet. Hinz und Kunz, Mitglieder der Assassinengilde.

Rincewind versuchte, ihrem Gespräch keine Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, denn zu viel wissen, konnte in diesem Viertel den Tod bedeuten und Tod war die letzte Person, der er begegnen wollte. Er fragte sich in diesem Moment ernsthaft, was er hier verloren hatte. Was hatte ihn bloß hierher geführt? War es dieser merkwürdige Traum letzte Nacht gewesen, der ihn innerlich aufwühlte und den er nicht vergessen konnte? Immer noch spürte er die warme Umarmung einer Frau, die er nicht kannte, die ihm aber seltsam vertraut vorkam. Er konnte sie in seinem Traum nicht sehen, da sie hinter ihm stand, aber er hatte noch ganz deutlich ihre sanfte Stimme im Ohr, die ihm sagte: "Endlich habe ich dich gefunden, mein kleiner Zauberer."

Er versuchte, den Gedanken zur Seite zu schieben. Wahrscheinlich war der Traum durch eine innere Sehnsucht ausgelöst worden, die er zu unterdrücken versuchte. Das Thema Frauen hatte er längst abgeschrieben. Nach unendlichen Mißerfolgen, war das wohl auch besser so. Außerdem war es Zauberern nicht gestattet, schweißtreibenden Aktivitäten mit Frauen nachzugehen, da das Erlernen von Zaubersprüchen eine hohe Konzentration erforderte. Rincewind fiel es so oder so schwer Zaubersprüche zu erlernen. Er konnte sich nicht einmal die einfachsten Formeln merken. Manche behaupteten er hätte noch nicht einmal Stufe 0 der Zauberkunst erreicht, auf der die meisten Menschen geboren werden.

Nachdenklich saß er da und nippte an seinem Bier, ohne seine Umgebung noch richtig wahrzunehmen. Bis sich die Tür öffnete und plötzliche Stille die Taverne erfüllte.

Der Zauberer schaute auf und sah, dass eine Frau den Raum betreten hatte. Bei ihrem Anblick musste er unwillkürlich nach Luft schnappen. Kurz gesagt, war diese Frau wunderschön. Ihr hübsches Gesicht wurde von blond gelocktem Haar umrahmt. Sie trug ein langes, blaues Kleid, das fast perfekt zu ihren Augen passte. Diese leuchteten in dem tiefsten Blau, das Rincewind jemals gesehen hatte. Er konnte den Blick nicht lange von ihr wenden. Sie strahlte eine ungeheure Aura aus, die auch alle anderen Blicke auf sich zog. Selbst der Troll, der sich wenig aus Menschen machte, hielt einen Moment inne.

Die geheimnisvolle Fremde blickte sich schnell im Raum um. Für eine Weile blieben ihre Augen an Rincewind haften. Dieser kurze Moment ging ihm durch und durch, denn ihre blauen Augen schienen bis auf den Grund seiner Seele sehen zu können.

Er hielt die Luft an und war erst in der Lage weiter zu atmen, als sie langsam das Gesicht von ihm abwandte und zu den beiden Assassinen hinübersah. Dann bewegte sie sich ohne zu zögern auf deren Tisch zu und ließ sich nieder.

Der Zauberer fragte sich, ob die beiden Männer diese Frau wohl kannten. Womöglich war sie sogar die Auftraggeberin für den geplanten Mord dieser Männer. Aber was kümmerte ihn das?

Er widmete sich wieder seinem Bier und versuchte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf etwas anderes zu lenken. Diese drei Personen zu belauschen wäre sicher nicht sehr gesund für ihn.

Doch als die Fremde ihre Stimme erhob, zuckte Rincewind innerlich zusammen.

Diese Stimme kam ihm so vertraut vor. Hatte er sie nicht vor kurzem erst gehört? Aber das war doch nicht möglich. Seine Ohren mussten ihm einen Streich spielen. Es konnte unmöglich die Stimme aus seinem Traum sein...

Er schaute zum Nebentisch hinüber. Die Frau saß mit dem Rücken gewandt zu ihm.

"Seid ihr Hinz und Kunz?" fragte sie.

Die Assassinen grinsten und nickten fast synchron.

"Ich habe gehört, dass ihr mir vielleicht helfen könnt, da ihr die meisten Leute hier kennt", fuhr sie fort. "Ich suche eine Person, die mit dem Aufspüren magischer Artefakte vertraut ist, einen guten Orientierungssinn besitzt und schon viele Lokalitäten dieser Welt gesehen hat."

Die beiden Gestalten schauten einander fragend an. Scheinbar hatten der komplizierte Satzbau und die schweren Worte ihre Intelligenz überschritten. Sie verstanden fast kein Wort.

Hinter Kunz Stirn arbeitet es. Der breitschultrige Mann rieb sich den dunklen Vollbart und lächelte dann.

"Klar Schönheit", erwiderte er bis über beide Ohren grinsend. "Hier hast du zwei Starke Männer gefunden, die dir bei allem helfen."

"Nein. So habe ich das nicht gemeint. Ich glaube nicht so wirklich, dass ihr in der Lage seid magische Gegenstände aufzuspüren."

"Wir spüren für dich alles auf, Süße", sagte Hinz, der kleiner und nicht so muskulös war wie Kunz.

Die Frau schüttelte den Kopf und erhob sich prompt.

"Nein, danke. Ich habe mich wohl in der Wirtschaft geirrt", sagte sie deutlich abgeneigt. "Ich verzichte auf eure Hilfe."

Sie drehte sich um und abermals fiel ihr Blick direkt auf Rincewind. Diesmal schaute sie ihn länger an und es schien plötzlich als wäre die Zeit stehen geblieben. In diesen Augen konnte man versinken und nie wieder hinaus kommen.

Ohne dass er wusste wie, war er plötzlich von seinem Stuhl aufgestanden und ein paar Schritte auf den anderen Tisch zugegangen.

"Entschuldigung,... äh... junge Frau", begann er. "Aber ich denke, ich kann helfen."

Seine Stimme war leise und dünn gewesen, wurde jedoch nicht überhört wie er gehofft hatte.

Die beiden Assassinen blickten überrascht auf. Die Frau lächelte ihn sanft an.

"Du bist ein Zauberer?" fragte sie mit ihrer lieblichen Stimme, die ihn fast dahinschmelzen ließ.

"Äh... Mein Name ist Rincewind...", begann er stammelnd.

"Warum mischt du dich ein, du Wicht!" brummte Kunz böse und ballte die Fäuste. "Ich glaube wir müssen dir eine Lektion erteilen, damit du lernst, mit wem man sich besser nicht anlegt."

Kunz ging auf den zitternden Zauberer zu... Er wusste, dass er nun in ernsthaften Schwierigkeiten steckte.


End file.
